


Between These Worlds

by underthehollow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthehollow/pseuds/underthehollow
Summary: "We were supposed to grow old together, remember?"
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 21





	Between These Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one shot in my previous account which is now deleted. But I like it so it's back.

"Hey Gin? Can I tell you a secret?"

The breeze blew through Hermione's hair, ruffling the tangled strands affectionately. The evening was quiet around them, the sounds of birds returning to their nests the only one in the air.

"I miss you."

Ginny's laughter rang through her ears, a fond, loving sound. It's always been her favourite sound, even back when they weren't lovers. She felt a grin tug at her lips.

"I know you don't like to hear it but I do. Miss you" Hermione stretched out her feet and leaned back.

" The boys are doing fine but I think they're tired, love. I am too. We give and give and the world just takes." She sighed heavily.

"Things are...weird without you here. Home's so quiet, so empty." She had a sudden flash to how Ginny's laughter could fill up their entire home, making people hearing it smile along with her. 

Absently thumbing at her locket, she thought of what to say. She'd bought the locket for Ginny on her twentieth birthday, which was her first win as Chaser of the Harpies. The necklace itself was nothing marvellous, just a simple chain with a miniature Quaffle at the end but Ginny's eyes had lit up like stars when she first saw it. She'd wear it to every match, kissing it before mounting her broom.

"Victoirie got into the Harpies, you know? She's always taken a little after you. We're all so proud." Her eyes crinkled with warmth and she ran a hand along the stone, smooth and cold beneath her hand. The sky above her had darkened now, the beginnings of a full moon peeking out behind pale clouds.

"She came by yesterday. Asked if she could have your old broom. I...still polish it and it's in good shape. But I-I couldn't give it away" She blinked against the sudden rush of tears that filled her eyes, and she looked up to not let them fall. Ginny wouldn't want her to cry.

"She understood, of course. But everytime I look at it I… I see what I can't ever have again. What we used to have."

Wrapping her arms around herself, she took a trembling breath and tried to speak through the heavy lump in her throat.

"Why did you leave so early, love? We were supposed to grow old together, remember?" 

Salty tears that couldn't be held back anymore, ran down her cheeks and fell onto the stone below.

"I'm so alone now. Nothing-" her voice broke into a sob and she paused a moment, tears blurring her vision. 

"Nothing makes sense anymore."

Leaning forward, she rested her cheek against the grave and traced her fingers across the letters of the epitaph.

_ In Loving Memory of Ginevra 'Ginny' Granger _

_ August 11, 1981-November 14, 2004 _

_ Daughter, Sister, Wife and Friend. _

_ Loved, in this life and after. _

The moon was fully visible now, full and proud. She stood up on unsteady legs, leaning against the headstone a moment to gather herself. It was time to leave.

Bringing the pendant up, she touched it to the headstone before kissing it.

"Happy Birthday, love. Wait for me to come home too."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
